Donde las aves no cantan
by Kira-Sun
Summary: Ella se quedó con todos los recuerdos equivocados y Saeran no tenía ninguno. La distorsión de su memoria a manos de su Salvadora les arrebató toda la felicidad. A veces, no obstante, él todavía sueña con albas y atardeceres tomado de su mano en el mismo jardín donde los pájaros no cantan más y las flores se marchitan: un santuario que es escenario de otra pesadilla. [Darkfic]
1. Preludio - Eclipse

**Advertencias**:

-Cuando digo "Semi-AU", me refiero a que voy a avanzar según la trama de Another Story pero que igual voy a meterle por donde pueda mis interpretaciones hasta el punto en el que mi _fic_ y la ruta de Saeran no puedan reconciliarse y se divorcien –más o menos llegando al final de su ruta. También he de aclarar que eventos que ocurren en un espacio de días, acá ocurrirán en un espacio de meses, esto porque, según yo, quiero darle más realismo y tal (oila jajaj~)

-Esto viene cargado de spoilers a **Another Story** … Y a todo, en realidad.

-Me voy a montar un espectáculo de angustia y drama bastante chapucero. Puede que os llegue a dar repelús leerme. También hay felicidad, _of course_, _but_ muy medida. Algunos van a perder la memoria, algunos se van a morir y otros están ciegos, a veces así es la vida (?

-La MC en turno es un poco (re poco, la verdad) la MC cuqui que debe, y al mismo tiempo es una desviada de la vida a quien le hace falta un tornillo y es medio bestia.

-Espérese evolución de personajes. Unos para bien, a otros no hay cómo ayudarlos (y curiosamente no me estoy refiriendo a Rika, yo a ella la respeto o algo así).

-Soy infame por escribir con el corazón… Como tengo el corazón feo, pues ya veréis que de feo escribo.

Guerra avisada no mata soldado.

* * *

**Exoneración**: Todo lo que os suene familiar es propiedad de Cheritz. Yo me he pedido prestadas algunas cosillas (Saeran, I mean) y pretendo devolverlas, más o menos intactas, algún día.

* * *

«_En todo caso había un solo túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío, el túnel en que había transcurrido mi infancia, mi juventud, toda mi vida._»

_El túnel —Ernesto Sábato_

* * *

**Preludio: eclipse**

Había comenzado a llover.

El sonido desalentador del motor la estaba poniendo nerviosa. La pequeña niña pegó la frente al cristal, hallando alivio en la fría bienvenida de la superficie. Cerró los ojos. Al otro lado de la ventanilla, la niebla había devorado el bosque. De cuando en cuando, las siluetas de los árboles emergían como tétricos gigantes a ambos lados de la carretera. Mamá había dicho que aquella continua lista de temores estaba sufragada por una imaginación demasiado inquieta que debía aprender a domar si deseaba crecer como una niña normal.

Mamá había dicho muchas cosas antes de irse.

Pero ella no estaba más allí.

Metió la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo rojo, una prenda vieja que su hermano le había conseguido en la caridad de la iglesia. El exceso de tela acentuaba su figura enjuta y sus movimientos torpes. Era mustia y desgarbada, una niña con el aire desvalido de un huérfano, aunque todavía tenía un padre esperándola en casa. Estaba lívida. El cansancio le había pintado círculos oscuros debajo de unos ojos saltones y febriles, confiriéndole una expresión vivaracha pese a su semblante ajado.

Con la yema de los dedos rozó los bordes desgastados de una fotografía. La extrajo del bolsillo para echarle un vistazo.

Mamá se lo había llevado todo.

Papá había volteado la cómoda, el armario y hasta la última gaveta, pero la ropa de Mamá no estaba en los cajones; los enormes discos que despertaron su amor por la música habían desaparecido de su día a día. Los libros con todos esos números y los manuales de ingeniería se esfumaron del mismo modo que la taza con los girasoles en relieve, donde Mamá había bebido su café todas las mañanas. Los álbumes presumían la ausencia materna en cada fotografía que hubiera tenido su cara en el papel.

—No dejó nada suyo —murmuró, contemplando con suma fijeza la única imagen de su madre que había sobrevivido su exilio—. Es como si ella nunca hubiera existido.

Cada vez que miraba el retrato afanaba hasta el último de los detalles que pudiera exprimir de la imagen: una mujer de ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño sostenía en brazos a un bebé de mejillas sonrosadas. A veces, si se esforzaba, podía imaginar que aquella criatura a la que Mamá le sonreía con ternura era ella misma y no su hermano mayor.

No siempre tenía éxito. Hoy no lo había conseguido. Abatida, guardó la instantánea maltratada, optando por dejarla en paz lo que restaba del trayecto.

—Si continúas hablando sola la gente va a pensar que estás loca y te van a encerrar en el psiquiátrico.

—¿Psiquiátrico?

La niña elevó la vista y se cruzó con la mirada de su hermano en el espejo retrovisor. Él había heredado los ojos verdes y grandes de su madre. Se quedó unos segundos viéndolo así, sin estar segura de cuál emoción dominaba en el remolino que se había generado dentro de su pecho: lo envidiaba por poder parecerse a Mamá, al mismo tiempo que le reconfortaba poder mirarla en el rostro de alguien más ahora que ella había partido.

—Un lugar desagradable para niñitas que son muy molestas en sus casas —ofreció él como única explicación.

Se convenció de que la estaba molestando de nuevo, un lugar así no podía existir.

Optó por depositar su atención en el exterior. El camino serpenteaba a través de las montañas de manera infinita, ¿cómo se suponía que no dejase volar su imaginación cuando el panorama era tan triste? La niebla comenzó a disiparse, pero el paisaje no mejoró. La carretera era solitaria, tétrica y le hacía echar de menos el sol.

—No quiero vivir aquí —dijo, recargándose de nueva cuenta sobre la ventanilla. Su nariz se pegaba al cristal y miraba ausente al bosque. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban y el paisaje se desdibujaba como una de esas pinturas extrañas pero hipnóticas en los museos—. No quiero vivir aquí, Gene —repitió, asegurándose de que él supiera que no estaba hablando sola de nuevo.

No hubo una réplica instantánea y eso la preocupó, mas no tuvo valor suficiente para buscar el rostro de su hermano de inmediato.

—_Sol_, _Sunny_, _Sonne_ —recitó burlonamente, lanzándole una peligrosa mirada a través del retrovisor. Solo tenía diez años, pero ya era capaz de reconocer ese aguijonazo en el pecho que acompañaba a _las cosas que no están bien_. Sabía que quemaba y le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas, pero ella no lloraría. _Ella nunca lloraba,_ pensó con obstinación—. _Princesa del sol_ —agregó. Mamá solía llamarla de esa forma, era un mote del que había estado muy orgullosa y que hoy en día no hacía más que doler. Gene lo hacía sonar como un insulto—. ¿Estás asustada, _pequeño sol_?

—No tengo miedo —dijo sin convicción.

—¿No? Pues deberías —le advirtió, todavía sonriente. Ella no comprendía por qué Eugene actuaba así—. La ahuyentaste, ¿ahora quién va a protegerte? —Gene se reacomodó en su asiento y se concentró en la carretera. De reojo, ella advirtió cómo se acentuaba el agarre de las grandes manos entorno al volante—. ¿Cómo te lo explicaría ella en palabras que pueda entender tu delirante cabeza? Digamos que ha habido un eclipse, solecito.

Algo desagradable colgaba en el aire y le dificultaba respirar con normalidad.

Al frente, en la parte superior izquierda del parabrisas, el estallido de luz de un relámpago la hizo pegar un respingo. Su estómago se contrajo, causándole dolor. Se le ocurrió que las personas no deberían temer a sus hermanos.

Él habría tenido que protegerla, ¿por qué no lo hizo?


	2. Aria - La habitación oscura

**\- Aria -**

A veces pensaba que iba a morir. Uno crece y la muerte es, entre otras cosas, una especie de consuelo.

Había tenido la certeza de que iba a morir antes de convertirme en un adulto, por consiguiente, los sueños que atesoraba no eran grandiosos. Caminar debajo del cielo junto a mi hermano, dormir sin miedo, abrir los ojos por la mañana y que la primera impresión no fuese un pinchazo de angustia. Pero ¿qué tenía? Un manojo de imágenes simples que no iban muy lejos en el futuro. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme en planear a largo plazo si las posibilidades de alcanzar un futuro así de lejano eran mínimas?

«Cuando crezca, no quiero ser nada en absoluto.»

El pelirrojo, cada cuando, formulaba una pregunta del todo inútil que me obligaba a desear cosas para una vida adulta que no iba a disfrutar. Pocas veces verbalicé la incomodidad de tener que dar una réplica.

Yo no anhelaba ni siquiera libertad, pues el concepto resultaba abstracto y complejo en extremo para mi joven mente. La libertad era un peso con el que no hubieran sido capaz de avanzar.

Pero creo que, en el fondo, en un rincón en el que, de vez en cuando, la luz alumbra mis verdades mejor escondidas, allí, en un remanso de la memoria y el razonamiento donde reside quien soy realmente, es también donde guardo la esperanza de ver días mejores, de soñar en grande.

_Él_ se reiría de mí. Sé que está allí dentro, reptando en la oscuridad por temor a que yo le de alcance y suprima su existencia de una vez por todas. Sabe que puedo ser más fuerte, es solo que no puedo serlo justo ahora (eso lo sabe también). Un día va a volver, andando a hurtadillas, cambiando cosas en pequeños detalles y ligeros movimientos, hasta que esté al mando.

No puedo odiarlo, no completamente. Es triste, pero él es quizá lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo aquí abajo.

Esta noche, he soñado que volvía a aquella casa y creo que incluso _él_ le tiene miedo a ese lugar. Dejamos algo allí, una memoria que no hemos sido capaces de revelar todavía. Él tampoco lo sabe, pero tenemos la certeza de que es algo importante... de que hay, sino un remedio, si una respuesta para nuestro conflicto.

Me siento cambiar también, a veces, como hoy luego de soñar con la habitación a oscuras en la que pasé mi infancia. Tengo la impresión de que quizá hay algún otro del que no sabemos ni Saeran ni yo. Por supuesto, es aterrador pensar que puede que estemos conviviendo con un tercero del que no conocemos nada (aunque tal vez este extraño sepa lo que ocurrió en la casa gris). Dos de nosotros en la misma cabeza ya se siente como una multitud.

Estoy aterrado. Este evento ha destapado la posibilidad de que, sin saberlo, haya seguido fragmentándome.

Tengo miedo. Solo lo conozco a _él_, únicamente lo tengo en _él_, así que, no exento de cierta vergüenza ante mí, me aferro a Saeran. Pero sé perfectamente que él va a aprovecharse de esto tarde o temprano. Me odia, aunque creo que él odia a todo el mundo. Siento pena por él.

Siento pena, sobre todo, por mí.

No hay nadie más en esta habitación oscura y fría.

Me gustaría tener un amigo, alguien que no se parezca en nada a Saeran. Miro a la gente allá fuera y envidio la cotidianidad que los abraza, la absurda facilidad con la que se relacionan y su normalidad; seguro que no muchos de ellos tienen que convivir con otra persona en su propia cabeza. Apenas se esfuerzan por su normalidad, pero todo eso permanece como un misterio para mí. Observo desde lejos, oculto en los márgenes, estudiando concienzudamente sus interacciones, y pienso que nunca aprendí cómo ser un humano.

De regreso en las instalaciones de Mint Eye, la penumbra de mi habitación y la soledad refuerzan la idea de que soy algo muy parecido a un robot, que estoy lejos de poder ser considerado un ser vivo.

Y descubro: nunca aprendí a vivir.

Quiero creer, no obstante, que todavía no es tarde.


	3. Interludio I La memoria de Saeran

**Interludio I: La memoria de Saeran**

«_Ahora_  
_Se ha apoderado de nosotros_  
_Algo tan triste_  
_Que nos deja_  
_Sin aliento_  
_Y ni siquiera podemos_  
_Llorar._»

-Putrefacción, Charles Bukowski

_. . ._

Aquel verano habían sido el azar y la ceguera. Posteriormente, el significado que quiso encajar a una casualidad lo tornó en algo innecesariamente cruel para ambos. El destino no había jugado a favor de ninguno. La idea de que, como piezas sin encajar en el rompecabezas del mundo, habían sido elegidos para desafiar la suciedad del exterior lado a lado, se desmoronó frente a su rostro, evidenciando su error.

El terrible dolor que acompañó a esta revelación ya ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

El amor, si lo hubo, tampoco pudo justificar nada a largo plazo.

El sufrimiento, la criatura rabiosa que incrustó las garras en la mente de ella y engulló los recuerdos de él, no había sido engendrada por el destino.

El dolor solo había sido dolor.

Toda la miseria había sido producto de una casualidad.


	4. Rosas azules: el misterio y lo imposible

**N/A**: Primer capítulo y ya estoy con mis cosas cursis que tiran a _soulmate_ AU (pero no lo son). Las situaciones clichés abundan en este capítulo.

* * *

I

«Las rosas azules simbolizan el misterio y lo imposible»

El sol veraniego ardía en el punto más alto del cielo. Él habría preferido quedarse dentro. No era raro que Magenta no tuviera noticia alguna de él durante días completos. La fresca penumbra del departamento de inteligencia y desarrollo era un ambiente mucho más familiar para Ray. Sabía, en su fuero interno, que odiaba su trabajo, pero pensar de esa manera no era sino otra manifestación de su debilidad. La purificación de sus fallas era proporcional a la incomodidad que colgaba de sus huesos mientras se hallaba frente a un ordenador. Un precio justo que lo mantenía a salvo de los pensamientos inútiles. Diferente a estar aquí afuera, expuesto a las incertidumbres y a un sinfín de otros deslices.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si de esa manera pudiera ahuyentar el espectro de la duda antes de que le arrebatase todo el progreso conseguido desde la última vez que él había tenido que pasar por... Tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Una luz estroboscópica emergió desde el fondo de unos recuerdos difusos, un puñado de imágenes escalofriantes, donde el único color específico era un azul-verde escurriendo por las paredes negras de una habitación donde hacía falta el aire.

Emitió un gruñido de fastidio. No era el momento. Ray comenzó a caminar más de prisa. El ruido de la ciudad le taladraba la cabeza. Era más débil que ninguno de los seguidores, su mente siempre terminaba hallando el camino de regreso al infierno del que su Salvadora lo había sacado. Invariablemente, se hallaba a sí mismo anhelando lo que tanto daño le había causado, porque era incapaz de aprender de sus errores.

Aquí afuera no había nada para él, salvo la pena y el arrepentimiento. Afuera era débil, susceptible a los engaños, vulnerable mientras continuara siendo tan imperfecto. Su interés por lo que no conocía le jugaba en contra. Su ansia de algo que no había podido tener en el pasado, lo apuñalaría tarde o temprano.

Al desear una vida como la de cualquiera de estas personas pecaba de iluso. Nada de lo que existía aquí era verdad. El mundo no le ofrecería otra cosa que engaños, le pagaría su curiosidad con perversidad.

«Siempre has sido débil y cobarde.»

Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa buscando algo qué hacer con las manos. Queriendo hallar otro punto en el cual focalizarse para evadir la hipersensibilidad de sus percepciones, echó un vistazo al cielo. La claridad lastimó sus ojos y terminó agachando la vista, pestañeando rápidamente antes de frotarse los párpados con los dedos.

Maldijo en voz baja. Habría tenido que anticiparlo. Sus ojos eran especialmente susceptibles a la luz solar. Los amplios cielos azules, sin importar lo mucho que los hubiera anhelado cuando niño, estaban vetados para él. Ray suspiro por la nariz, un sonido exhausto que delataba la frustración causada por sus pensamientos.

Fue en esa temporal ceguera que tropezó con ella.

La calle era angosta y concurrida, había algunos puestos de comida y automóviles estacionados a ambos lados. Para cumplir con su tarea, había tenido que abrirse paso entre las multitudes que abarrotaban los paseos centrales durante las tardes, vagando donde y cuando la suciedad fluía más abundante.

Acomodándose la máscara negra hasta la nariz, porque incluso los olores eran tóxicos para su mente, se halló anhelando la quietud del bosque que cercaba a Magenta.

El exterior estaba bien, era solo que no le encantaba la gente. Lo hacía sentir confundido, especialmente endeble y un bicho raro. Ser un _hacker_ tenía un lado positivo y, pese a todas las molestias y los terribles pensamientos que acudían a él en la penumbra de aquella guarida, no podía evitar echar de menos la tranquilidad de esas silenciosas horas de trabajo.

Las voces retumban en la base de su cráneo mientras la gente fluía a su alrededor, sorteándolo sin ningún problema. Ray se sentía como una roca en el río. Se llevó las manos a los oídos, respirando erráticamente, y advirtió que estaba temblando. Esos ríos de gente de pronto parecían haberse transformado en un océano. Ray sintió que se ahogaba.

Murmuró otra sarta de maldiciones contra sí mismo. Nadie podía ser tan débil y patético como él. Ahora estaba más arruinado que nunca y todo el esfuerzo de su Salvadora había sido en vano, era demasiado inútil como para salir y fingir dar un simple paseo. Ella tendría que encomendarle esta tarea a otro seguidor y así Ray, un completo inepto, le habría fallado una vez más.

La amenaza de lo que sucedería al volver a Magenta con malas noticias se ejecutó como la luz neón palpitante e hilillos de turquesa líquidos cada vez que pestañeaba. El sabor desagradable era demasiado real en su boca. Los músculos de sus brazos y espalda se contrajeron anticipando el dolor que existía en sus memorias.

Un gruñido escapó desde el fondo de su garganta. La coherencia de sus pensamientos no se había logrado restaurar cuando el irritante sonido de una bocina zumbó en sus oídos. En el mar de horribles sonidos, aquél estridente ruido fue nítido. Una isla horrible hacia la cual brasear, sí, pero la única a la que podía acudir para no deslizarse demasiado fuera de sí mismo... otra vez.

—Oye, te atropellarán si continúas caminando a mitad de la calle.

Y una voz.

Ray había pegado un respingo, girando abruptamente, tenso como un gato acorralado.

Un escúter verde acababa de sacudirse justo frente a él en el violento proceso de frenado. Ray estuvo a punto de argüir que no había infringido ninguna normativa sobre tránsito peatonal, pero abortó la discusión al caer en la cuenta de que, durante sus segundos de ceguera, había andado justo hacia el centro de la calle.

El escrutinio de la muchacha era suficiente para darle a entender el mal aspecto que debía exhibir justo ahora.

—Lo lamento —dijo secamente. El malestar que palpitaba en sus sienes se estaba convirtiendo muy rápido en una jaqueca.

—Bueno, vale, no lo digas así —rio ella, bajando las piernas de la plataforma para apoyarse en el suelo. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás mientras se retiraba el casco, queriendo estar segura de que no interrumpiría mucho el tráfico estando allí—. Suena mal que mi víctima de atropello se disculpe.

—No lo hiciste —repuso, llevándose los dedos a las sienes ante otra dolorosa punzada—. No has llegado a atropellarme.

La joven avanzó con el vehículo apagado hasta el costado de un escaparate, pateó el caballete en posición y bajó del extravagante escúter.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te he dado ni un golpecito? —Giró en torno a él, mirándolo de arriba abajo detrás de unas gafas más bien destinadas al motociclista de una novela _steampunk_.

Hablaba con un ligero acento extranjero. Ray no pudo localizar de inmediato su procedencia. Tenía la voz profunda y ronca para una mujer, pero no llegaba a ser masculina. De cerca notó que era mayor de lo que había supuesto y la piel de su rostro y manos lucía el bronceado de una persona que ha trabajado constantemente bajo el sol.

—Estoy seguro, gracias —reiteró en voz queda.

—Parece que vas a vomitar —insistió—. ¿No quieres ir a un hospital? —Se sacó las gafas de motociclista y de entre su ropa extrajo otro par mucho más común. No obstante, «común» era un adjetivo muy informal para describir las lentes cuadradas, con el armazón desgastado y ligeramente polarizadas en amarillo—. Ah, mucho mejor. Están graduadas —señaló, agitando las gafas de motociclista. Distraídamente, Ray advirtió que, si bien hablaba como una extranjera, su rostro desdecía parcialmente esa teoría—, pero no son tan confiables como estas —golpeó el cristal de las que usaba—. Uhm, puede ser que no haya visto muy bien, así que debes decirme la verdad.

Ray se irguió, haciendo acopio de fuerzas. Metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacudió la cabeza.

—Te he dicho la verdad —dijo, sin mirarla a los ojos—. No has llegado a rozarme siquiera.

Ella lanzó un suspiro exagerado para dramatizar su alivio.

—Oh, no sabes cuánto me alegra. Estuve todo el rato pensando lo que vendería para pagar la indemnización —confesó tras una risotada. A su alrededor, los transeúntes le lanzaron miradas de extrañeza. Ray presentía que llevaban un rato mirándolos así—. Tú tienes la culpa, sí, pero estaría mal no hacer nada de cualquier manera —razonó en voz alta.

—La otra opción sería que yo terminara pagando por ser atropellado.

Ray apenas tuvo un segundo para procesar el hecho de haber seguido la conversación porque ella de nuevo estaba riendo y el sonido lo distraía. Era un ruido pesado, lento y, sobre todo, sincero.

—Arrollaría a un par de incautos por día y tendría para pagar el alquiler sin problema —continuó, colocándose las manos a la cintura al mismo tiempo que enderezaba la espalda e intentaba enseriar su semblante al notar que él no reía de vuelta. No era correcto bromear con una desconocida cuando debía estar trabajando—. Ha sido un gusto casi atropellarte... Eh... —La mujer había pasado junto a él, de vuelta al escúter aparcado, pero giró sobre sus talones en el último momento—. ¿Tu nombre?

Ray titubeó, presa de un episodio de pánico. Su primer pensamiento fue el de no responder. No tenía razones para compartir su identidad con esta extraña. Ya era bastante patético que la única interacción que había logrado en mucho tiempo con alguien del exterior hubiera derivado de casi ser arrollado.

No le sobraba tiempo para distraerse con tentativas de cordialidad, tratando de poner en práctica lo que había aprendido mientras observaba desde los márgenes.

—Mi nombre es Ray —dijo y usó a fondo lo que quedaba de su fuerza de voluntad para no fruncir el ceño, molesto consigo mismo luego de haber fracasado en su plan de ignorarla.

Sin embargo, el semblante femenino se iluminó con una emoción que él reconoció como si la mirara en un espejo: interés repentino y genuino, gemelo del suyo propio.

Estaba tan desacostumbrado a verse envuelto en estas situaciones, que se le ocurrió que esto, casi ser atropellado, tenía un gran potencial. Si Ray conocía un poco sobre convenios sociales, entonces la cordialidad era como dejar la puerta entreabierta para un fantasma con el aspecto de... amistad.

Tampoco era que tuviera mucha experiencia.

El riesgo siempre estaba allí, no obstante.

Se reprendió mentalmente. Esta mujer no lo haría bien dentro de aquella habitación oscura en la que él existía. Lo mejor era cerrar esta puerta de una vez. Inclusive un encuentro fortuito podría desencadenar lo impensable, era algo que había advertido durante sus observaciones.

Ella lo estaba distrayendo con su sonrisa retorcida y su presencia demasiado fuera de lugar. No había sitio para nada de lo que esa mirada atenta y miope se proponía despertar si le daba un momento para embaucarlo. Él tenía que tragarse la súbita curiosidad que había surgido al observarla, junto con todas las posibilidades.

No había tiempo ni espacio en su vida para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación, ni para desglosar en esta extraña todas sus hipótesis y preguntas sobre lo que significaba ser una "persona del exterior".

No lo había...

—Vaya, un nombre poco común por aquí —señaló, avanzando hasta el escúter. Durante el proceso de colocarse el casco, ella continuó—. Un gusto, Ray.

«Eres extraño, como una inesperada pincelada de color en un cuadro gris».

Ray no sabía que tenía la capacidad de despertar la curiosidad de otros en ese sentido. Quizá todo esto significaba algo más... Una oportunidad que lo golpeaba como no lo había llegado a hacer el escúter verde.

Los ojos de Ray se desviaron hacia el vehículo, su mente trabajando a una velocidad vertiginosa, y luego regresaron a la mujer.

No lo estaba haciendo por satisfacer su curiosidad, quiso convencerse. Mientras tanto, bajó el tapabocas y sintió las esquinas de su boca curvarse hacia arriba.

No lo hacía porque su debilidad lo inclinara a sentir curiosidad por el mundo exterior. No lo hacía porque, a veces, la soledad dentro de Magenta lo estrujara tanto que sentía que le quebraba los huesos.

No era que ella resultara un color que no alcanzaba a identificar todavía, tan ajeno a él que su interés le exigía comprensión a cualquier costo. No era que ella pareciera una de esas flores que no son bonitas a primera vista; o extraña e imposible como una rosa azul al mismo tiempo que tan común como las malvas silvestres.

Su señora, se dijo, estaría complacida de saber que había hallado la manera de atraer a la RFA hacia Mint Eye.

Era el destino, insistió, que esa misma persona pudiera enseñarle, como un efecto secundario, un par de cosas sobre el mundo exterior.

—¿Puedo...? —Carraspeó nervioso, mirando sin mirar más allá de la joven—. Me gustaría saber tu nombre también. —Ray movió los dedos en un ademán tan nervioso como delator y se quedó contemplando sus manos con irritación.

Ella había girado y ladeaba la cabeza.

—Mi nombre, ¿eh? No es nada especial —dictaminó. Pareció sopesarlo unos instantes, sus labios retorciéndose en una mueca dubitativa—. ¿Tú cuál crees que es, uh? ¿De qué piensas que tengo cara?

Era un juego.

Saberlo descolocó a Ray por un momento.

—¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres que yo te invente uno?

La mujer asintió repetidamente, entusiasmada.

—Ponme un nombre que me quede. Si me gusta podría llevarte —ofreció, palmeando el asiento de cuero. Un gesto de preocupación surcó sus facciones, fugaz como un cometa—. Me quedaría más tranquila si me dejas llevarte a donde sea que vayas. Y sería de mucho agradecer que reservaras el derecho de atropellamiento para mí —bromeaba solo a medias.

Ray frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca un par de veces y tras cada una, la joven frente a él le pareció más y más animada.

Este era su juego.  
Una cierta incertidumbre acentuó el dolor de cabeza que todavía sufría. Miró más allá de ella. Unos metros al sur, la calle describía una pronunciada curva y los edificios se abrían poco a poco. Había mucho azul y ni una mota de blanco.

Este era un juego de dos, le corrigió su mente tras un análisis de las circunstancias. Ella había movido la primera pieza, sin duda, y parecía tener mucho mejor idea de cómo continuar avanzando en el tablero. Ray apenas conocía sus piezas y todavía las confundía. No obstante, estaba dispuesto a aprender.

«Eres demasiado cobarde para enfrentarte a esto, pequeño imbécil.»

_No, no lo soy._

Miró hacia el cielo. La luz continuaba siendo intensa, pero esta vez no lo cegó de inmediato. Para él era complicado entender el gusto de la gente por el verano. Las flores renacían en primavera, pero en verano sólo estaba este sol aplastante que no le permitía alzar la vista. Ray sintió el sudor sobre su frente y el escozor en sus ojos.

Él no entendía las supuestas bendiciones del verano.

Pero esta chica, en su ropa holgada y arrugada, con sus gafas extravagantes, sobre su motoneta llamativa pintada con colores de mal gusto. Ella, totalmente entrañable a sus ojos heridos por la luz, parecía entenderlo todo sobre la estación.

Ella, común como las malvas que crecen sobre las tumbas, desde donde Ray podía mirarla justo ahora, parecía comprender todo sobre las gracias del sol.

—Gracia —pronunció automáticamente.*

Hubo un momento de neutralidad en la cara de la mujer frente a él. Las pestañas de ella aletearon varias veces antes de que se retirara las gafas y las guardara en algún bolsillo del interior de su chaleco. Por primera vez, apartó la vista y la posó sobre el pavimento.

Ray pensó en sus piezas de ajedrez. Lo vio claramente, acababa de ejecutar su propia jugada y ahora ella tenía un peón menos.

—¿Sabes? —Emitió algo similar a una risa nasal—... Me gusta —declaró al subir al vehículo. Ray esperaba que agregara algo más, pero ninguna otra cosa fue confesada—. Entonces, ¿vienes?

Las pestañas de Ray se movieron con pesadez y depositó su atención en el casco que ella extraía del compartimento para extendérselo.

—De verdad... ¿me permites ser tu pasajero?

—Te duele la cabeza, ¿no es así? Me sentiría mal si te abandono acá. —Ray frunció el ceño, pillado con la guardia baja. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la frente y la rascó con aire ausente—. Te prometo que, si hay una segunda vez, tú tendrás el volante.

En el tablero imaginario, ella había hecho un tercer movimiento y justo al lado de un peón blanco de Ray había un alfil negro amenazando con ponerlo fuera de juego.

—Sé conducir. —Un repentino ánimo sombrío le puso una mueca en los labios—. Pero me parece que hacerlo por placer es una actividad vulgar.

Estaba pensando en alguien en concreto cuando habló. Un destello de cabello rojo que trajo el malestar de su cabeza de vuelta. Si el comentario le había ofendido, ella no lo demostró. Por el contrario, rio en voz baja.

—Quizá no has hecho el viaje adecuado.

Ray se acercó para sujetar el casco color naranja.

—¿Eso puede suceder sobre este... vehículo? —señaló el escúter con la mirada.

En respuesta, ella se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiéndose insultada.

—Acabo de conocerte y voy a llevarte, sé un poco agradecido, al menos —dramatizó—. Aunque claro, casi te atropello...

La risa que su comentario le granjeó iluminó los ojos femeninos una segunda vez aquella tarde. Ray juntó los labios inmediatamente y los apretó en una fina línea, negándose ese estallido de insospechada alegría. Ella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, limitándose a colocar las gafas _steampunk_ en su lugar y acomodándose en el asiento.

—Te encuentro bastante divertida —dijo él una vez estuvo detrás de ella. Su boca había estado muy cerca de su oído y su declaración podría malentenderse, pero ella no pareció entender nada fuera de lugar.

—Puedes sostenerte de mí, si quieres —le sugirió negligentemente.

Las mejillas de Ray ardieron al rodearle la cintura. Esperaba que no notara el temblor de sus brazos.

«Respira, pequeño inútil, o te desmayarás.»

—Tú me guías —le pidió, por último.

Ray ya sabía a qué lugar iría, ya que la sede de Mint Eye estaba fuera de discusión. Meditó la ruta y empezó a dar las primeras instrucciones hacia el departamento que su Salvadora había dejado al mudarse a Magenta. Tras mencionar el nombre del vecindario, ella dijo conocerlo.

Luego, sintió el fuerte tirón del vehículo mientras lo apremiaba a ir más rápido. Recordó que le había mencionado algo acerca de la graduación de sus gafas y que creyó atropellarlo debido a su mala visión.

—¡No tengas miedo! —le gritó mientras se incorporaba a una avenida atestada de automóviles y aceleraba. El maldito cacharro emitía un sonido preocupante y se agitaba de la forma más ominosa—. Solo sujétate fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ray hizo como ella ordenó. Su cuerpo era cálido y al acercar la cabeza hacia ella un poco más, listo para darle otra indicación, alcanzó a escuchar el sonidito de su voz tarareando alguna canción en otro idioma.

Esta mujer no tenía el olor de las flores en su cabello. Su piel, si bien de aspecto joven, parecía curtida. Su voz no prometía cantar las más dulces melodías, pero tenía otra clase de efecto, similar al de un sedante. Al mismo tiempo, Ray podía pensar en bordes afilados y el desierto cuando la miraba. No era como él entendía que las muchachas debían ser.

Sonrió ampliamente.

Esto, se recordó, creyéndolo de veras, lo hacía por el bien de Magenta. Necesitaba saciar su curiosidad de ella y cuando lo hubiera hecho se daría cuenta de que su Salvadora también se había beneficiado de ello.

El juego que habían comenzado lo ganaría él.

* * *

N/A: Lo que pronuncia Ray se traduce como "Gracia". «Eun» «Hye» romanizado –si no me equivoco. Quería que se diera a entender que, en el idioma de los personajes, él elige un nombre con un significado, digamos, especial. No obstante, colocar solo «EunHye (恩惠)» me resulta incómodo de momento, ya que no lo pienso como un nombre, más bien como un título. Quizá algún día conozcamos el nombre que le di a MC, pero solo tal vez, la mayor parte del fic tendremos solo este título que Ray le otorga y un apellido.

Oh, por cierto, perdonad las cursilerías del primer encuentro, me gustan mis fics con sabor a soulmate AU xD


	5. Proteas: la extravagancia y el cambio

II

«Las proteas simbolizan la transformación, la diversidad, el valor y la rareza»

Tenía una caligrafía desordenada, de letras torcidas y muy juntas. No iba a ser sencillo reconocer aquellos garabatos más tarde. Le frunció el ceño a la hoja saturada de números y letras antes de garrapatear una última ecuación. Cerró la libreta y la puso sobre la cómoda, indecisa: estaba cerca de hallar la solución.

El reloj en la pared le hizo saber que iba notablemente tarde. Mordisqueó el lápiz una última vez antes de ponérselo sobre la oreja y bajó la mirada. A un costado del cuaderno, se hallaba el antiguo prendedor de cabello; lo alcanzó a tientas para devolverlo al sitio que ocupaba todos los días. Se esforzó por ignorar el teléfono móvil y la luz que parpadeaba anunciándole que su mensaje había sido respondido. Estaba siendo muy difícil suprimir la sonrisa que pretendía tirar de sus facciones.

Prestó atención a su reflejo. La ropa holgada estaba igual que siempre, las gafas eran grandes, el moño prolijo sobre la nuca, los ojos saltones.

Y, de cualquier manera, sabía que algo era diferente. En la rutina un elemento había variado, era como saber que alguien había movido un mueble un par de centímetros a la izquierda en una habitación cuyo orden había sido de sagrada inmovilidad toda una vida. Ella estaba preparándose mentalmente para tropezar con las cosas fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué es?

Ya en el comedor, unos minutos más tarde, emergió de sus cavilaciones de golpe tras escuchar la voz masculina. Al otro lado de la mesita estaba su padre. El desayuno era el deprimente despliegue de vegetales muy cocidos, acompañado de arroz quemado que se acostumbraba en aquella casa, así que había estado engulléndolo lo más rápido posible.

La pregunta la obligó a parar. Tragó con esfuerzo el último bocado.

—¿El qué, padre? —Inquirió, sin poder quitar de su voz un ligero tono de asombro. Papá rara vez hablaba durante el desayuno.

—Hay algo raro —fue su lacónica respuesta.

Cuando quiso abrir la boca para replicar, ya había perdido su atención. La chispa que había surgido en su interior ante la variación dentro de su día, hubo de sofocarla al instante siguiente, mientras él bajaba los ojos hasta su libro y reanudaba, otro día más, la tradición familiar de actuar como si ella no existiera.

—¿Ya has tomado todos tus medicamentos?

Hubo una réplica gruñida que denotó afirmación.

—¿Aún tienes todos en cantidades suficientes?

El sonido se repitió. Ella asintió, quedándose en silencio un rato. Los siguientes tres minutos los pasó picoteando el contenido de su plato.

—Tu siguiente visita al médico está programada en un par de semanas, pero debes avisarme si hay algo mal antes de esa fecha.

Alcanzó a distinguir el levísimo arquear de una ceja. Luego, nada más. Los largos minutos de quietud transcurrieron con agobiante normalidad. A veces sentía que se ahogaba, que se fundía con el tono pálido de la pared de tanto que la indiferencia iba entumiéndole los sentidos. No había ninguna clase de pantalla o aparato de televisión y la vieja radio estaba apagada. El único sonido era el clic-clic de los palillos de su padre y los cubiertos de ella chocando contra el plato; de cuando en cuando, algún automóvil en la calle hacía suficiente ruido para crear eco dentro de las paredes del comedor.

—Oye, gracias —aventuró luego de haberse encargado de los platos sucios.

Su padre no se molestó en alzar la vista.

—¿Sí?

—Notaste algo raro en mí —agregó con una débil sonrisa.

Era un triunfo insípido, lo sabía y, aun así, lo atesoró como una victoria sobre la indiferencia que encabezaba la relación padre-hija desde que tenía memoria.

La conversación murió, pero no intentó rescatarla. No tenía ningún propósito.

* * *

. . .

Al doblar en la esquina y toparse con un montón de personas en la calle, reconoció lo que había sido diferente desde la mañana. Sonrió para sí misma, sintiéndose un poco tonta por no haberlo notado (o acaso, admitido) antes.

Durante el trayecto de regreso del trabajo, había tenido la molesta sensación de haber sorteado las discrepancias de su rutina. El mueble con el que, se suponía, tenía que golpearse, la estaba eludiendo. Lo cual era una idea estúpida, desde luego. Y la molestaba. En el fondo, había ansiado hallar ese cambio, curiosa y fascinada por lo que podría significar.

La jornada laboral, no obstante, había transcurrido sin ninguno de estos ansiados sobresaltos.

Una mueca decepcionada estaba anclada en sus labios cuando tiró del manubrio de Sweet Pea, su amiga más confiable desde que su llegada al país, y cayó en la cuenta de que había tomado el camino más largo a casa. Normalmente, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de subirse a su escúter para dar un paseo a través las calles de Seúl. Sus múltiples excursiones, en su mayoría luego de la puesta de sol, habían ido revelando, a lo largo de la ciudad, joyas de encanto propio u otras que la devolvían al hogar que había dejado atrás hacía unos meses. No obstante, solía evitar el barrio que ahora recorría a menos que estuviese en busca de algo específico en los alrededores. Una tienda, por ejemplo; comida callejera que no se conseguía en otro sitio, tal cual había ocurrido el último sábado...

O la esperanza de ver una melena blanca navegando entre el gris, tal vez.

Desaceleró en el acto.

Lo que era diferente, pensó maravillada consigo misma, era él. El muchacho con la jaqueca que había estado a punto de convertirla en una asesina. El mismo que, al sentarse y abrazarse a ella durante el recorrido en motoneta, dejó en su nariz la huella de un aroma distintivo, de una nota aséptica, como el de un hospital para la gente rica o el de un laboratorio. Cualquier otro lo habría hallado desagradable, pero no ella.

El chico de los ojos aguamarina, el que ahora descansaba en una silla debajo de una sombrilla, bebiendo de una encantadora taza –en lugar de uno de esos horribles vasos gigantes- mientras revisaba su teléfono móvil.

Él era la diferencia. La ropa que ella usaba hoy era menos vieja y estaba menos arrugada, había optado por los anteojos redondos, más discretos en tamaño, en lugar de los rectangulares; había despertado unos minutos más tarde de lo habitual, en consecuencia, había salido de casa cinco minutos después y para recompensar el retardo en el trabajo, había permanecido diez minutos extra, organizando estantes en el supermercado.

Una serie de ridiculeces, minucias que, sin embargo, significaban un vuelco total en su rutinaria vida.

Al estacionar el vehículo, extrajo su teléfono, abrió la aplicación de mensajería y comenzó a teclear.

"¿Té o café?"

Casi a pesar suyo, sus facciones se tensaron con otra sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la pantalla. Entretenida, advirtió el disimulado levantamiento de ceja de Ray desde la distancia.

Bajó de un salto, pero no llamó su atención de ninguna otra forma mientras él registraba la zona con la mirada. Se abrió paso entre un grupo de adolescentes con uniforme. El teléfono vibró.

"_Té_."

"Wow. ¡Lo sabía!"

"_¿Te encuentras cerca? El té de jazmín está bien, me gustaría regalar un poco a alguien. Pero antes me gustaría saber qué piensas."_

Había rodeado la mesa de Ray, ocultándose entre la multitud y colándose a la silla a un costado del muchacho antes de que se diera cuenta.

—Uh, el té no es mi área de especialidad, ¡pero mira estos pastelillos! —señaló la carta de postres sobre la mesa. Ray contuvo un respingo, recibiéndola con ese par de ojos verde-azul abiertos en sorpresa.

Luego, una sonrisa tímida apareció en la comisura izquierda de su boca.

Empujó a las esquinas de su mente la noción sobre los sentimientos que despertaba en ella verlo sonreír así. No deseaba perturbar ese frágil solaz que el muchacho le estaba proporcionando con su repentina aparición en su vida.

—No puede ser, ¡son tan lindos! Me daría pena comerlos —chilló ella—. Pero igual lo haría. —Puso gesto pensativo, empujando las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz—. ¡Comamos uno! ¿Cuál es el que te gusta más? —Extendió la carta muy cerca de sus ojos.

La ofuscación se manifestaba en la cara del chico. Sin embargo, le hacía falta la incomodidad que matizaba las expresiones de quienes solían interactuar con ella. La gente siempre le huía porque era expansiva y ruidosa y demasiado efusiva, siempre diciendo cosas raras y pensando en voz alta como una loca.

Pero él no.

Él permaneció, sí, visiblemente confundido, pero no parecía tener el deseo de huir. Echó un vistazo a las fotografías, alejando el menú de su cara con un ademán firme mas no agresivo. Ella encontraba extraña la capacidad de albergar aquella serenidad desarmante al tratar con ella, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían a la primera oportunidad y le temblaban las manos.

Le gustaba que pudiera actuar ambas partes. La dualidad encendía su interés.

—Me gustaría probarlos todos —confesó luego de un rato. Frunció el ceño, haciendo un mohín—, pero eso es demasiado, ¿verdad?

—No es algo que ocurre a diario. —Encogió los hombros, fascinada ante la posibilidad de hacer algo como eso, comprar un montón de panecillos y golosinas y comerlas caminando por la ciudad.

Era infantil, pero cosas así solían hacer los amigos y el cielo sabía que ella echaba de menos tener uno. Esto solo posible si él no corría lejos antes de eso...

Ray dudó un instante. Había una sombra de culpa en los ojos que no despegaba de las imágenes exhibidas.

La chica sintió un peso repentino en el estómago. Creyó reconocer esa manifestación de remordimiento, porque muchas veces la había usado también.

—Compraré uno de cada uno, aguarda aquí. —Se levantó intempestivamente y corrió al mostrador.

* * *

. . .

—¿Puedo tomarte una fotografía?

Ray la contempló escondiéndose detrás de un panecillo glaseado.

—¿A mí? —Preguntó con extrañeza.

—A Ray, sí —confirmó, tapándose la boca mientras luchaba por no reír. La situación era bastante linda, no quería restarle encanto riendo con la boca medio llena.

Tragó con esfuerzo, estirándose sobre el césped seco, y rebuscó en la pequeña mochila roja que llevaba consigo.

—Una cámara instantánea.

—Chico listo —dijo ella con retintín, sopesando en sus manos el objeto antes comenzar—. Es un regalo de un viejo amigo. Estuve a punto de sacarla de la mochila, solo era peso extra y podría arruinarse.

Levantó el objeto, una cosa simple para una cámara, azul pastel, de mediano tamaño.

—Entonces...

—Yo... —Ray vaciló. Luego, aclaró la garganta y asintió—. ¿Cómo debería hacerlo...?

—Sube el pan un poco, como hace un rato. Así, perfecto.

El flash disparó.

—No creí que te gustara la fotografía.

—Soy pésima, como comprobarás en un segundo —admitió—. ¡Pero es divertido! No conozco a nadie por aquí y sería lindo tener algunas fotografías cuando me vaya. —Saboreo la amargura que acompañó a sus últimas palabras. Extrañaba su hogar, extrañaba la vieja rutina de no tener una rutina, si eso tenía algún sentido. No obstante, era consciente de que lo había dejado todo atrás para cumplir el deseo de su padre de vivir los años que le quedasen en el lugar que lo vio nacer y que, si ella algún día salía de Corea, sería sin él—. Hay algo mágico y nostálgico sobre las fotografías instantáneas —comentó con aire ausente.

Aguardaron a que la imagen se revelase, mordisqueando sus respectivos bollos. Se resguardaban del sol bajo un toldo. El pasto estaba seco y el día gris. Todo el ambiente se sentía oprimido por una atmósfera cetrina, excepto Ray, en su camisa blanca, impoluta, y los pantalones beige. Le gustaba observarlo, estudiándolo palmo a palmo, aunque siempre cuidando de no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

El papel permaneció en blanco el tiempo suficiente para que ambos se dedicaran miradas de preocupación.

—Quizá se ha quemado —dijo él con un leve tono decepcionado—. Lo lamento tanto.

—Está bien, aún tengo nueve fotografías —replicó vivaz, preparando la cámara por segunda vez.

Se había acomodado para el siguiente intento cuando él sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

—¡No lo hagas! —le pidió al estirar una mano para hacerla bajar el objeto—. No las gastes todas en mí, por favor.

—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió, ladeando la cabeza—. No había tenido nadie a quien retratar hasta hoy —explicó.

Ray parpadeó lentamente, procesando lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿De verdad... las gastarías en mí? Pero yo...

—El carrete completo —le juró. Había querido imprimir un tono divertido, pero dudaba que hubiera tenido éxito—. Mientras a ti no te moleste —sonrió con suavidad, tratando de enmascarar el nerviosismo.

Ray agachó la mirada. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un leve tono rosado, así que no hizo otro disparo. Lo último que quería era hacerlo sentir incómodo. Ya le había sorprendido mucho que él no hubiese huido nada más conocerla. Le extrañaba que hubiera aceptado el viaje en el escúter luego de casi atropellarlo y había sido raro, incluso para sus estándares, haber intercambiado números telefónicos después.

Todo en él le parecía extraño y fuera de la rutina. Luminoso y fascinante. Complicado, también, como el mejor de los problemas de cálculo.

Ella no podía apartar la vista, ignorarlo, alejarse... Iba en contra de su más aguerrida naturaleza no sentir una lacerante curiosidad por lo que era distinto.

—Mira... —La tranquila voz de Ray la extrajo de sus pensamientos.

Él le tendió el papel con la primera fotografía. No era perfecta. En el último momento, debió haber movido el brazo y el resultado era una imagen borrosa y un tanto clara.

—Es perfecta —celebró en voz baja. Se dispuso a guardarla—. Te lo agradezco, Ray.

—¿Tú a mí?

Ray. Él era la variable en su ecuación.

—Sí.

Haber dejado Alemania le había partido el corazón. Hubo desde entonces un sentimiento de soledad muy parecido al que experimentó tras el abandono de su madre. Pero ahora, todo aquello se mitigaba bajo la expectativa.

Estaba ocurriendo un cambio.


	6. Madreselva: la amistad y la fraternidad

III

«La madreselva simboliza la amistad, la fraternidad y el perdón»

—¿Muestra gratis?

Una mujer llamó su atención. Antes de girar sobre sus talones, Ray apretó los labios en una fina línea, escondiendo la sonrisa que había comenzado a tirar de sus facciones nada más reconocer el timbre de la voz femenina. Acababa de pasar de largo, sin distinguirla. Usaba el tapaboca blanco reglamentario, guantes de látex y una cofia de tela rígida color rojo. Sus gafas eran los mismos rectángulos enormes de la primera vez y el moño contenía hasta el mechón más rebelde de su cabellera a la altura de la nuca. El uniforme le venía holgado, aunque corto en las mangas.

La joven bajó el tapabocas, descubriendo una sonrisa que Ray ya había distinguido porque le iluminaba los ojos y ponía un color en toda su persona que la volvía, ahora, imposible de ignorar. Los nervios hicieron presa de él. Había planeado en detalle ese encuentro. Y hoy, como la tarde en la cafetería, todo lo había olvidado de repente. Su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas y no tenía idea de cómo actuar de manera natural para no despertar en ella la sospecha de que sus encuentros fortuitos y su tentativa de amistad implicaban más de lo que podía imaginar.

«Mírate, estás temblando. ¿No es adorable?»

Ray quiso disimular, sin éxito, la sacudida de cabeza con la cual intentó ahuyentar la voz cruel detrás de sus pensamientos. Pestañeó, dándose cuenta de que ella estiraba un brazo en su dirección. Al inhalar, recolectó sus pensamientos. En el pasillo subsistía una cierta calma matutina. El frío de los refrigeradores, al otro lado, se colaba debajo de su ropa y torturaba su figura delgada. Logró capturar las últimas palabras del anuncio que resonaba a través de un altavoz, el sonido estridente de una voz de mujer. El dolor de cabeza era una amenaza constante, pulsando detrás de sus ojos, pero este no era el momento para huir perseguido por el dolor. Con un movimiento carente de gracilidad, alcanzó el vasito de papel que contenía una prueba gratuita de café. Una pequeña cantidad del líquido se derramó por el borde.

—Este es tu empleo... —Su oración perdió el tono de una pregunta mientras alternaba la vista entre la mujer y el pequeño reguero de la bebida caliente en su mano.

Ella se apresuró a extenderle una servilleta. Le quitó el vasito, lo puso sobre el exhibidor y procedió a limpiarle los dedos y a inspeccionar que no hubiera sufrido una quemadura. Aparte de la sensación desagradable y un leve enrojecimiento, Ray estaba bien; tan bien como podía aspirar a estarlo. Se mantuvo rígido, procurando controlar el temblor de su muñeca y envidiándole aquella serenidad al, prácticamente, invadir su espacio personal sin dar señas de sentirse sofocada.

Así de cerca, el olor de algo herbáceo, como eucalipto o menta, inundó el olfato de Ray.

—Te dije que trabajaba en el autoservicio. ¿Qué has pensado? —inquirió tras un brote de esa risa cálida y franca—. No me digas, ¡me imaginaste detrás de un escritorio o como una cajera! Agradezco el voto de confianza, pero recién salí del equipo de limpieza. No es un trabajo lindo —parloteó alegremente e incluso hizo una mueca de asco fingido—. A veces me dejan encargarme del inventario. Soy buena con los números, ¿te lo dije? No soy buena en muchas cosas, así que me gusta sentirme orgullosa de lo que hago bien —puntualizó de manera significativa (como si quisiera decirle algo más con aquella réplica), empujando las gafas con el dedo índice. Después, desechó la servilleta y lo miró a la cara—. Ya está, ¿te duele?

—No —respondió Ray en voz muy baja, fijándose en la zona afectada—. No mucho. Está bien —matizó—. De todas formas, he sido muy torpe, así aprenderé.

Al levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que ella fruncía el ceño. No recordaba haberle visto un semblante tan serio.

—Ha sido un accidente —señaló, observándole con algo que no alcanzaba a ser sospecha tanto como preocupación—. Todos cometemos errores.

_No._

—Claro, tienes razón —concedió Ray, tratando de empujar, de vuelta a su origen, la desesperación bullendo poco a poco en su interior.

_No. Es demasiado pronto para arruinarlo._

Un destello de confusión surcó el rostro femenino. Ladeó la cabeza, apretando los labios en una mueca tierna que le restaba edad.

Sus facciones se habían suavizado, aplacando así el remolino de angustia que había estado cerca de engullirlo.

—No pienses que soy raro, por favor.

—Pero desde el principio he pensado que eres raro.

Sin sonreír, estiró una mano para apoyarla en su hombro. Titubeó un instante, sus largos dedos moviéndose rápidamente justo sobre la tela de su camisa, apenas rozándolo. La expectación hizo que algo se retorciera dentro de Ray y no de una manera desagradable.

Al final, sintió el peso de su mano, acompañado de un tenue apretón. Él no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

—Raro está bien para mí, es solo que a veces hablas como si...

Se interrumpió y fijó su mirada en la de él. Buscaba algo, quería rastrear el motivo de la curiosidad que sentía hasta su matriz. Ray temió que pudiera meterse en su cabeza y oír las voces. Oír los secretos. Era un miedo estúpido, desde luego, pero no pudo ser racional. Desvió la mirada y ahogó otro suspiro que ella debió malinterpretar, a juzgar por el carraspeo incómodo y la velocidad que tuvo al soltarlo, como si de pronto quemase.

—Vaya, pero si la rara soy yo. ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó riendo e intentando distraer las manos acomodándose la cofia—. Hemos hablado un poco por teléfono estos días y estuvo lo de las fotografías, fue un bonito paseo, pero esto... me extralimité, ¿cierto? Siempre he sido un bicho raro. Siempre. Uh, solían decírmelo mucho en casa. "¿Sabes a dónde llevan a los bichos raros? ¡Al manicomio!" Hmm. Me acordé de eso. ¿Es un poquito tonto? Le tuve miedo al psiquiátrico toda mi infancia —rio, pero esta vez fue una especie de cacaraqueo al que había intentado imprimirle ánimo a la fuerza—. No temas ser un bicho raro mientras estoy cerca, porque siempre te llevaré ventaja en el tema. —Carraspeó y luego siguió golpeteando con la uña de su dedo índice el cristal de sus gafas—. Woah. Qué incómodo. Olvida lo que dije. _Todo_.

—¡Señorita Park!

La aludida pegó un saltito al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior en un mohín alarmado. Una voz masculina demandaba su atención. Ray se volvió hacia el hombre, anunciando su desprecio al encumbrar una ceja. Se trataba del gerente del establecimiento, si su ropa y su actitud, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, le decía algo.

—Señor —replicó ella, girando sobre sus talones—. Teníamos un cliente insatisfecho. _Teníamos_. No más, me he encargado. —le aseguró fingiendo orgullo. La mentira venía ataviada de una actitud que Ray podía asociar con mayor facilidad a la mujer. Una especie de alacridad de ingenio que podía confundirse con cinismo porque quizá, en el fondo, lo era.

El encargado la contempló inexpresivo. No se lo había tragado. Ray especuló que debió haber estado observado las cámaras de seguridad.

—Encárgate de tu puesto o volverás a limpiar baños más pronto que tarde.

—Tarde, que sea tarde, por favor... Uh, ya mismo regreso, jefe —se sometió, llevándose dos dedos a la frente para imitar descuidadamente un saludo militar. El hombre suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y optando por alejarse, no sin antes darle otra advertencia. Cuando el gerente desapareció al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, ella se volvió con una expresión contrita—. En serio, lo siento. Por la rareza y... por tocarte y... ¿por todo? Ha sido bueno verte, Ray. Gracias por venir. —Él se apresuró a abrir la boca para desmentir aquella aseveración sobre la naturaleza del encuentro. Sin embargo, ella sacudió la cabeza, sonriente—. No hace falta, de veras. Ha sido tierno que intentaras fingirlo, pero no hace falta. Yo he estado conduciendo todos los días por la misma calle de esa tarde. No estoy segura de que este interés mutuo sea muy bueno, pero no es algo que se pueda evitar.

«Ella ha estado conduciendo por la calle de esa primera (y segunda) vez todos los días.»

Inevitablemente, Ray enlistó:

Esta mujer guardaba una fotografía suya en un álbum y dos veces le había conminado a abrazarle durante los viajes en aquel vehículo al que llamaba _Sweet Pea_ aunque el contacto físico parecía ser una especie de desafío para ella. Su cabello olía a algo fresco, hierva recién cortada. Y su piel tenía una nota limpia, jabón. Incluso había detectado un tenue aroma a café.

Ray, luego de aquellos encuentros, se había quedado con la impresión más extraña: atónito, curioso y férvido, pero también relajado, invadido por una especie de cansancio que no se parecía al que sobrevenía luego de todas esas horas frente al ordenador. Dormía mejor si el agotamiento estaba relacionado con la joven Park.

_Park_.

Ray solo pronunciaba un apellido, incluso en la intimidad de sus propios pensamientos, por no traicionar la promesa que le había hecho de nunca articular el nombre que su madre le había otorgado. Lo odiaba y en sus ojos algo se enfriaba cuando se ponía a pensar en ello.

Ella, un poco ojerosa por la vigilia a la que se sometía en nombre de las pesadas lecturas y revistas de ciencia, le enviaba mensajes a mitad de la madrugada, preguntando sobre fórmulas químicas (que él se apresuraba a investigar para no perder tema de conversación), explicándole acerca de supersimetría como si cualquier cosa o demandando conocer los pormenores del lenguaje de programación para luego decir que ser un robot, por fuerza, debía ser solitario.

La señorita Park, de ojos como la champaña y blusas de cuello alto en verano, tomaba fotos borrosas, muy extrañas, de las flores que hallaba en su camino porque le recordaban a él y su gusto por la jardinería. Después de que Ray tuvo un episodio lamentable tras beber el elixir, ella había enviado la fotografía de una gardenia; desde entonces todos los días recibía la imagen de una flor diferente y una serie de preguntas al respecto.

A ella, la chica sin nombre que no encajaba aquí y dudaba que hubiera encajado de aquel lugar que le ponía el corazón enfermo de nostalgia, a ella le gustaba el helado de caramelo y básicamente cualquier tipo de golosina.

Desgarbada y en ropa anticuada, extrañaba las carreteras alemanas y nunca hablaba de la razón por la cual, con su vocación de científica, no había concluido la universidad, saltándose años de su vida cuando se trataba de contar alguna anécdota al respecto.

Ella y el genuino interés que iluminaba su cara (cuyo tono algo bronceado delataba un poco de esa vida de la que no estaba tan dispuesta a hablar), cuando Ray hablaba de jardinería o de las cosas simples en las que solía encontrar una belleza más allá de las palabras.

Nadie le había escuchado como ella en mucho tiempo, con los ojos fijos y la cabeza un poco ladeada, consagrada solo a lo que él tenía que decir en ese preciso instante. Ray se sentía más libre, más querido y mucho menos inútil bajo la mirada ávida de una niña jugando a ser científica. A veces, incluso se le ocurría que ella profesaba una curiosidad más bien peligrosa por él; que, si se descuidaba, la voluntariosa señorita Park aprovecharía para diseccionarlo y estudiarlo a su gusto.

Ray no quería pensarlo mucho, pero presentía que él mismo le alcanzaría el bisturí si las cosas llegaban a eso.

¿Las cosas podían llegar a eso?

En el fondo, esperaba que sí.

—Nosotros podemos ser amigos. ¿Te...? —Ray tragó saliva con esfuerzo, aspiró lentamente y compuso la mejor sonrisa pacífica que pudo—. ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. Se había quedado paralizada, como si él hubiera dicho algo muy grave (Ray retorció los dedos, ansioso, quizá había dicho algo raro, incluso para sus estándares). La fijeza de su mirada se vio enturbiada por algo acuoso que se parecía (oh, por favor no) a las lágrimas.

—Suena bien —susurró con emoción contenida—. Nadie me había propuesto ser su amiga. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un amigo. —Sus labios se fruncieron en apoyo a lo que decía.

—Yo nunca tuve uno —confesó Ray, rascándose nerviosamente el codo izquierdo.

Reprimió el impulso de acercarse de nuevo a ella y pasar la yema de los dedos por la comisura de sus ojos, de donde las lágrimas no habían logrado escapar.

—¡Gracias! —dijo parpadeando muy rápido, si saber qué hacer con sus brazos que, desde donde Ray podía verlo, querían estrecharlo. Él se preguntó por qué no lo hacía, pero no comentó nada—. Va a llevar tiempo sacudirnos lo de bicho raro asocial. Pero a que es emocionante, no seremos más como los niños que se sientan solos en el almuerzo porque nadie les habla —festejó con una expresión de emoción tal que entibió el corazón de Ray—. ¿Te parece quedar para comer? Me dan media hora, no es mucho, pero si comemos rápido todavía tenemos tiempo de ver algunas tiendas en el centro comercial. ¡Hay algo que quiero mostrarte!

Ray se halló pensando, con hilaridad, que tendría que dejar de hablar para poder comer y que, por lo que veía, esa iba a ser la parte difícil.

—Siempre hablas muy rápido... —La joven calló, abrió mucho los ojos e hizo un mohín gracioso. Ray sonrió con suavidad, le gustaba que ella no se ofendiera cuando realizaba observaciones honestas. Como su declaración podría entenderse mal, se apresuró a explicar—. Está... bien.

Estaba muy bien, de hecho. El parloteo de esta chica lo hacía sentir mejor. Hablaba muy rápido y a veces su fuerte acento extranjero regresaba. Mezclaba palabras de su lengua materna con un coreano fluido, pero bajo. Solía, también, marcar un tono más agudo cuando se emocionaba y ese era el detalle que delataba su nerviosismo mejor que cualquiera de sus muecas.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Eso no se lo diría, aquellos hábitos los guardaría dentro suyo, buscando encajarlos en el rompecabezas que era la amistad que se estaban prometiendo el uno al otro.

Le complacía la posibilidad de ser la única persona capaz de reconocer sus pequeños guiños, las inflexiones de su voz, los ademanes que traicionaban sus pensamientos. La exclusividad lo hacía sentir bien, era un lujo que casi nunca había tenido.

—Ya —musitó ella, descolocada. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar cualquier que fuera el pensamiento dándole problemas—. Entonces, ¿te veo a las tres?

—Por supuesto, señorita Park.

Iba a ser interesante.

El problema, llegó a pensar mientras la observaba hablar con un cliente... El problema era que su curiosidad, a medida que la conocía, no hacía sino crecer, cuando tendría que estar haciendo justamente lo contrario.

El problema era que lo estaba atesorando todo.

Y que un día, él no podía saberlo, iba a olvidarlo todo también.


	7. Mandrágora: lo mítico y la magia

IV

«La mandrágora simboliza lo mítico y la magia»

Esperaba no olvidar esto nunca.

A veces la llamaba _Gracia _y cada vez que lo hacía, aquellos ojos adquirían el brillo del sol, despertando una calidez que a él le provocaba el deseo de ampararse a su sombra. Su corazón dolía menos cuando se imaginaba acurrucándose a su lado, respirando el tenue regusto en su piel a miel, a eucalipto o a café.

—¡Ray! —El llamado llegó a tiempo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y hacerlo tirar del manubrio. Ella pasó a su lado riendo como una desquiciada.

—No vayas tan rápido —le sugirió preocupado—. Hay una pendiente más allá.

—¡Lo sé! —Haciendo caso omiso a su pedido, pedaleó con más rapidez, viéndolo por encima de su hombro—. ¡Nos vemos allá abajo!

Su risa estalló una vez más y Ray parpadeó su estupefacción. Echó un vistazo entorno. Un par de turistas extranjeros habían montado un trípode unos metros atrás, alistándose para fotografiar una de las casas tradicionales del barrio; por lo demás, la angosta calle estaba desierta. Todavía era temprano y las ráfagas de aire frío le erizaban a piel.

La risa maníaca llegó a él desde el fondo del callejón. Al acercarse un poco, vio a la mujer brincando y agitando su mano en el aire.

Se mordió los labios, dubitativo. Luego, volteó a ver a los turistas, ellos estaban entretenidos con los preparativos para una espectacular foto, suponía. Nada como los cuadros borrosos, desenfocados, muy oscuros o muy claros, que la señorita Park atesoraba. La mejor fotografía profesional, sin embargo, no competiría con el muro tras un escritorio que poco a poco iba tapizándose de instantáneas cuyo tema central parecía ser él; dentro de aquella habitación pequeña y desordenada Ray tenía una especie de altar, glorificado como una deidad de la alegría.

Trasponiendo su sentido de la vergüenza y el miedo de que alguien pudiera echarlos del lugar por el disturbio, Ray se posicionó con su bicicleta justo al borde de la pendiente. Buscó lo que le hacía falta de valor en una larga bocanada de aire que luego exhaló poco a poco. Allá abajo estaba ella, la cámara le cubría la cara.

Hacía algunos días, ella le había enseñado a andar en bicicleta con una buena dosis de paciencia y el doble de buen humor. Les había tomado una tarde, mucho menos de lo que él había creído. Cuando consiguió andar sin tambalearse, ella lo festejó por todo lo alto.

La efusiva señorita Park siempre parecía orgullosa de él.

Justo ahora levantaba el brazo, con un pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación.

Ray pedaleó una vez más, para comenzar el descenso hacia ella.

Natural como la gravedad, caía en una lenta espiral hacia ella.

* * *

_. . ._

Encendió el proyector y fue a sentarse al suelo, junto a la cama. Frente a ella, escaso medio metro más allá, Ray había recogido las rodillas, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Tenía la vista alzada hacia el techo y la boca entreabierta. Pasó un rato embobada con ese enternecedor cuadro.

Su habitación era pequeña, mucho más reducida, en cualquier caso, que la que hubiera ocupado en Hamburgo. Nunca había sido una persona ordenada, lo que significó el estrés constante de su padre, sus vecinos... y muchos de sus compatriotas, ahora que lo pensaba. Los libros estaban apilados junto a su cama en columnas que conservaban un precario equilibrio. El escritorio albergaba un sinfín de notas ininteligibles, un rompecabezas a medio terminar que retrataba la Pirámide de Keops, una portátil vieja y un helecho que sobrevivía milagrosamente, pero que lucía más saludable desde que Ray había aparecido. Sobre una estantería había más libros, puestos allí sin ningún sentido del orden; tenía una fotografía de los dos amigos que habían hecho su adolescencia menos difícil y un Halcón Milenario de Lego. Y sobre la mesita de noche, una lámpara que proyectaba algunas constelaciones.

—Tú lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

Ray continuaba mirando las constelaciones proyectadas en la parte superior de la habitación.

—Si. Todavía necesita arreglos. No es exacto. Quizá, simplemente, debí comprar uno.

—No —replicó él con suavidad—. Es perfecto así.

Bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Ella alzó un hombro y fingió que únicamente había entendido su pregunta de manera literal. No quería hablar, no todavía, sobre las razones por las cuales se preocupaba por él o por qué verlo extender sus alas y descubrirse a sí mismo era importante para ella; era muy temprano para querer darle un nombre a un cúmulo de emociones diversas y complicadas. Y odiaría que, al final, el lazo de ambos se catalogase con una palabra tan pueril -que en su experiencia había demostrado ser tan frívola y vacía- como «amor».

—Me gustan las estrellas. —Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada, fijándola en la constelación de Pegaso—. Cuando era niña solía mirarlas y contarlas hasta dormirme, o inventaba historias ridículas sobre la gente que vivía allí. —No pudo evitar reírse de su imaginación infantil—. Soñaba que tenía una familia allá fuera y ellos venían por mí para tener aventuras. Me consolaba imaginar a mi familia alienígena.

Ray no respondió nada, limitándose a sonreír con ternura los primeros segundos. Sin embargo, su silencio no era indiferencia. Se le quedó viendo unos segundos más, con cara de querer hacerle otra pregunta.

No obstante, no hizo más que soltar un quedo suspiro.

Al cabo de un rato, ella se puso de pie y fue a recoger un álbum de fotos de la estantería.

—A ti te gusta el cielo durante el día —susurró al sentarse a su lado y empezar a pasar las páginas—. A mi padre también. Él tiene todas estas fotografías. Es mucho mejor en esto que yo, obviamente. —Tras haber demostrado el punto de aquel álbum, lo cerró y se lo entregó—. He notado que te molesta un poco la luz, así que cuando quieras acordarte del cielo, donde sea que estés o a la hora que sea, es tuyo.

Ray dejó de hacer aquella mueca contrita para formar una conmovida.

—Puedo decir que me has regalado el cielo —susurró con emoción contenida. Ella rió en voz baja. Por desgracia, la hechizante expresión de alegría que su acción le había ganado se esfumó de sus facciones tan rápido como había llegado—Tú padre...

—Él cree que botó estas fotos hace años, me estarías haciendo un favor si las sacas de esta casa —le dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Él tragó saliva con esfuerzo y aceptó el álbum, inclinando un poco la cabeza en agradecimiento.

Lo observó, tratando de no resultar invasiva y de que su intranquilidad no se colara a su cara. Hoy su cansancio se había hecho dolorosamente patente por toda su persona, estaba en la torpeza de sus movimientos, en el ritmo acelerado de su respiración; la expresión de extravío en sus ojos había pasado de latente a ser tan clara como la luz del día.

Titubeó un instante, antes de conseguir dar coherencia a lo que quería decir.

—No estás solo. —Él volteó a verla con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus ojeras eran evidencia de las difíciles noches que debía de haber estado pasando. Su palidez era inquietante—. Lo que sea a lo que te dediques, recuerda que tienes que dormir, Ray.

Luego de su última oración se paró con escasa gracilidad y le tendió la mano.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

Ella ahogó un suspiro ansioso y lo convirtió en una risita.

—Somos amigos, Ray —evadió con toda naturalidad.

Él lo meditó un instante; su semblante volvió a adquirir un aire tan tierno que ella sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco. Asintió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

—Amigos... —pronunció él al estar de pie. Hacía sonar la palabra como algo extraño.

—Ese era el trato —le sonrió.

Descubrieron que estaban muy cerca y cada uno dio un paso hacia atrás. Ray era apenas unos centímetros más alto que ella y ostentaban más o menos la misma complexión física. Habían respirando el mismo aire durante preciosos segundos y la idea hizo que sintiera que sus mejillas se encendían lo mismo que sus orejas.

La luz azulada del proyector le proporcionaba a la habitación un aire místico. Allí parada, los brazos le dolieron de puras ganas de abrazarlo, de estrecharlo tanto contra sí que no cupiera una molécula de oxígeno entre ambos.

—Lo que sea que te esté haciendo daño, Ray... —Se detuvo, había estado cerca de acunar su rostro con una de sus manos, pero por todo lo invasiva que pudiera ser en ocasiones, el contacto físico de esta índole siempre le era un poco difícil. Se recordaba a sí misma tratando de consolar a su padre y a él empujándola y ordenándole no hacerlo de nuevo—. Puedes contármelo. Puedes confiar en mí.

Su vista quedó fija en los movimientos nerviosos de sus dedos.

—Confianza —repitió con un deje de amargura. Parpadeó rápidamente, intentando enmascarar la emoción turbia que surcó, fugaz como un comenta, su semblante fatigado—. Hasta ahora toda la confianza que he dado me ha sido devuelta en forma de traición... Pero tú... Tú nunca me traicionarías, ¿no es cierto?

—No —aseguró con más firmeza de la que creyó ser capaz de otorgar a una pregunta tan extraña.

—_Gracia_ —suspiró el título que le había otorgado como un nombre. Se había puesto muy triste de repente—. ¿Extrañas tu hogar? No vas a quedarte, ¿verdad? Te marcharás, un día querrás regresar y vas a dejarme aquí...

Se le quebró la voz, así que apretó los labios con fuerza.

El joven frente a ella había comenzado a derrumbarse. Podía notar que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por mantener la entereza, pero sus ojos trémulos registraban la habitación, de un lado a otro, esquivándola. Presa del pánico, aunque renuente a proporcionar ningún consuelo que se asemejara a una caricia mientras pudiera evitarlo, lo cogió por el codo para traerlo de vuelta de donde quiera que estuviera a punto de perderse.

Los ojos aguamarina se clavaron en ella, sin parpadear. Ray tenía la respiración agitada; la corona de su expresión extraviada fue el aire demencial que se coló, brevemente, al exterior.

—No me abandones, por favor.

Sintió su corazón detenerse un momento y algo terrible se retorció en su interior. Su voz era dulce y frágil. Ella tuvo la impresión de que, si lo soltaba, el chico terminaría por desplomarse, rompiéndose antes de alcanzar el suelo.

Tuvo la certeza, por vez primera, de aquello para lo que hasta entonces solo había tenido hipótesis. Identificó y encaró el dolor que se alimentaba de él. La oscuridad de ese muchacho delgado, de expresión ausente y ademanes inseguros, le miró a ella de vuelta.

—A donde fuera, te llevaría conmigo.

Primero, una expresión en blanco. Luego, el par de veces que abrió la boca y no consiguió articular una sola palabra. Jadeó, como si hubiera estado corriendo, tratando de escapar; como si hubiera pasado un tiempo largo bajo el agua, ahogándose solo dios sabía en qué.

—O déjame seguirte —murmuró, casi para su propio asombro, acentuando un poco la fuerza del agarre.

Ray terminó exhalando su incredulidad y su alivio.

—¿Tú...? ¿Tú a mí? —Ella asintió muy despacio mientras Ray tragaba saliva e iba acercándose—. Pero tú... Pareces haber visto tanto. A veces... Es una idea absurda, pero a veces yo creo que podrías haber estado en algún otro mundo. No merezco ser seguido, por nadie. Por ti aún menos. —Su voz se había agudizado un poco mientras divagaba en los funestos escenarios—. ¿Y si me pierdo?

—Te encontraría, Ray —respondió en el silencio absoluto de la habitación—. Puedes confiar en mí.

Su mano se deslizó por su brazo hasta alojarse entre la de Ray. Entrelazó sus dedos y bajó la mirada. Se congeló, consagrando su atención en el punto en que sus dedos se entrelazaban.

—Ray...

La sensación que manaba de ese punto de contacto la interpretó como electricidad. Técnicamente, sí era electricidad, razonó.

Técnicamente, no era sino un intercambio de soluciones dentro de sus células. Variaciones microscópicas de voltaje. Impulsos eléctricos. Terminaciones nerviosas. Elementos y fenómenos cuya naturaleza podía ser entendida por la ciencia.

_Técnicamente_...

Odiaba esa palabra.

Esto era otra cosa, además de ciencia.

Esto se parecía mucho a la magia.

—Me enamoré de ti y quiero confiar... Por favor, no me lastimes, _Gracia_.


	8. Amapola: el consuelo y el olvido

Música: Mountains, Message To Bears.

* * *

V

«La amapola simboliza el consuelo, la esperanza, el olvido y, también, el egoísmo»

—¿Dónde has pasado las últimas tres noches?

Fugaces, en su mente se reprodujeron los escenarios nocturnos que Seúl le había ofrecido a lo largo de las últimas semanas. Luces citadinas reflejadas en altos edificios tapizados de cristal; carreteras solitarias que serpenteaban a través de las montañas, alejándose del bullicio urbano; el río en la oscuridad de la noche como un abismo de negrura que la hipnotizaba, impidiéndole caer dormida junto a Ray.

Alzó lentamente la mirada, usó el lápiz como marcador y cerró la libreta. Su padre estaba en el viejo sillón, leyendo a la luz de una anticuada lámpara de pie. La mujer parpadeó varias veces, sondeando lo que la pregunta escondía.

—Padre —empezó, sonriendo con aire apenado—, vivo contigo, sí, pero hace tiempo que soy adulta.

Zanjó el tema, porque si bien ansiaba poder compartir más sobre su vida con él, esta específica parte necesitaba reservarla para sí misma, al menos hasta que lograra descifrar las variadas emociones que le provocaba. Estaba segura, además, de que tal como acostumbraba, su padre acabaría por retraerse, esforzándose (o no) por ignorar a la hija sentada al otro lado de la sala de estar.

Estaba cansada y no iba a gastar energía corriendo hacia callejones sin salida.

Sin embargo, él había decidido desafiar sus expectativas esa noche. Y ella se halló frunciendo profundamente el ceño cuando continuó.

—Hasta el día de hoy no he sabido que te comportes como una.

Pudo haberse echado a reír con la misma facilidad que hubiera podido llorar; la sorpresa de lo que parecía ser un regaño era tanta que no supo cómo encajarlo. Su padre solía optar por fingir que ella no existía antes de molestarse en sermonearla. Se había hecho a la idea, a través de los años, de que no le importaba lo bueno ni lo malo y quizá eso hubiera propiciado su precaria compresión de ambos conceptos.

—Bueno —dijo al alzarse de hombros—, supongo que no.

—El cinismo... —bufó él con una nota demasiado alta de desprecio—. Típico de tu madre. Ten cuidado, porque vas pareciéndote cada vez más a ella.

Pensó que no bien se había recuperado del primer asalto, cuando un segundo comentario la estaba pillando con la guardia baja. El golpe que acababa de propinarle con sus agrias palabras la dejó desarmada y aturdida. A pesar suyo, sintió lágrimas arremolinándose en sus ojos, un poco sorprendida de hallarse en ese lugar que no había visitado desde su infancia, cuando tocaba hundir la cara en una almohada para que papá o Eugene no la escuchasen llorar y la retasen por ello. Hubo de morder fuertemente su labio inferior para impedir que el ardiente y traicionero líquido se derramara por sus mejillas.

«_Yo nunca lloro._»

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto? —Inquirió, sin poder hacer gran cosa con la manera en que su voz se había quebrado al final.

—¿De dónde te saqué antes de venir aquí? —Respondió con otra pregunta, su tono severo la hizo pensar en su hermano mayor.

Ella tragó en seco.

_¿De dónde la había sacado?_

«De mi hogar», quiso responder, pero le faltó valor.

—Puede ser que no esté aquí en contra de mi voluntad, pero tampoco vine por placer. Yo era bastante feliz...

—Te saqué de un basurero —prosiguió él, como si no la hubiera escuchado. No estaba observándola, sino que continuaba haciendo anotaciones en una pequeña libreta mientras miraba su libro. Ella sintió ganas de gritarle que al menos tuviera la decencia de fijarse en ella—. Y no lo haré una segunda vez, te lo advierto.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero no logró articular ni una sola palabra. Su corazón martillaba contra su tórax tan fuerte que resultaba doloroso.

—Yo era feliz... —masculló.

De pronto, él dejó aquellas cosas de lado y la miró detrás de los cristales semicirculares de sus pequeñas gafas. Sus ojos eran un par de lagunas negras e insondables. Se estremeció, pero no consiguió apartar la vista.

—Mírame a la cara y ten la vergüenza de decir que eso era felicidad —la desafió.

Un nudo estaba estrangulándole la garganta. Por todo lo que le había perdonado en el pasado y por lo que seguía consintiéndole en el presente, no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que le reprochara la vida que había llevado durante aquellos años.

—Tenía una familia. —Ella alzó la barbilla; apretó las manos en un puño para ocultar el temblor que le aquejaba. Su padre simplemente enarcó una ceja—. Era mejor que esto o cualquier cosa que hayas ofrecido como sustituto de cariño hasta este día.

—En pocas palabras —dijo él casi sardónicamente—. No era felicidad.

En pocas palabras, pensó ella, abatida, no tenía ni siquiera idea de lo que era la felicidad.

—_Y yo que tenía la idea de que no te preocupabas por mí_ —habló en su lengua materna antes de reír con amargura y ponerse de pie.

—_Soy el único que lo hace_ —lo oyó replicar, pero no había en su tono de voz un ápice de calidez—. _¿Crees que al chico que sigues a todas partes le importa?_ —se mofó—. _No hace falta nada más que verlo para saber lo que anda mal con él. Eso es una cosa, pero que tú quieras ser hospicio de esas personas... Es más alarmante que lo que sea que le sucede al chico._

Ella emergió de su habitación con un abrigo. Se quedó parada cerca de él, tratando de desmantelar su inusual reacción. Nadie manejaba mejor aquel delicado equilibrio entre la frialdad y la vehemencia. La última vez que se había enfrentado a esa faceta suya había sido durante su niñez, cuando desde la puerta del dormitorio observó la angustia de un hombre volteando cajones y escarbando en el armario tratando de rastrear a la mujer que acababa de abandonarlo.

—No me sermonees como a una adolescente.

En la mano tenía el frasco de pastillas. Lo dejó sobre la mesita auxiliar, a un costado de los libros, con un golpe brusco.

—No te comportes como una. Te lo he dicho ya, como no cambies de parecer con ese muchacho, volverás a eso que tú tienes la osadía de llamar felicidad. Y no creo vivir lo suficiente para sacarte de allí.

—Recuerda que es una píldora antes de dormir —dijo ella, ignorándolo y señalando el frasco.

—Estás repitiendo los patrones de hace unos años. Te he considero muchas cosas a través de los años, pero nunca pensé que tuviera una hija irremediablemente estúpida...

—Es el medicamento nuevo, el doctor dijo...

—Se supone que eres una adulta ahora. ¿No es eso es lo que has dicho? Pero yo solo veo a la cría que busca abrazos y ser necesitada por los demás. Ya tienes una edad, va siendo hora de que...

Ella entrecerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Luego, dio un vistazo hacia la puerta. Necesitaba huir antes de darle otra oportunidad de sacarla definitivamente de sus casillas. En esos instantes, casi extrañaba el silencio de su indiferencia.

—Por favor, basta, y préstame atención, tu memoria siempre falla y terminas confundiendo los medicamentos.

—¿No es eso por lo que sigues aquí?

La joven abrió mucho los ojos. No quería salir disparada por la puerta, concediéndole la razón sobre su comportamiento, pero estaba siendo muy difícil controlar sus piernas que le rogaban empezar a correr.

—Estoy aquí porque eres mi padre y porque no puedes vivir solo —apuntó—. No me sacaste del "basurero" en Alemania, yo decidí seguirte. Supongo que no quería ser egoísta y dejar que un anciano enfadado con la vida se mudara a un país que no había visto en cuarenta años. Pero me lo estoy replanteando —habló lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

No le dio tiempo de otra réplica. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta. Bajó las escaleras con premura, rezongando con maldiciones todo el camino. Al emerger a la silenciosa calle, se acomodó el cuello de la gabardina. El viento frío anunciaba una tormenta. El otoño estaba empezando.

Cruzó la calle y caminó un tramo en lugar de ir a por su motoneta. Extrajo el teléfono móvil y buscó en sus contactos a Ray. Se llevó el aparato a la oreja, mientras que con la mano libre se limpiaba la comisura de los ojos.

«_Yo nunca lloro._»

* * *

_. . ._

Una ráfaga de viento helado le arrancó un escalofrío. Exhaló el humo de cigarrillo que el aire arrastró de inmediato. Tenía la sensación de que hacía esto a menudo, sus dedos estaban acostumbrados a esa posición y el olor no le molestaba. Se inquietó un poco al pensar en Saeran, como siempre. Quizá el fumaba a menudo. No podía saberlo por seguro.

Esbozo una mueca pesarosa y le tendió el cigarro a su compañera. Ella dio una calada y un instante después dejó ir el humo poco a poco. Notó que todavía le temblaban las manos. Ray le dedicó un cuidadoso escrutinio. Mechones de su cabello se agitaban en el viento mientras sus ojos contemplaban ávidos el paisaje urbano desenvuelto ante ellos. Las luces de la ciudad le permitieron detallar que había un deje de melancolía en las mismas facciones femeninas que rara vez le habían permitido notar una emoción como aquella.

El miedo de que extrañara tanto lo que había dejado atrás al venir a Corea, y de que lo abandonara en consecuencia, estaba echando raíces en su pecho y era cada vez más difícil de soslayar, de fingir que no estaba allí y que no era más difícil respirar cuando se imaginaba que ella lo dejaba, no porque no lo quisiera, porque de eso sí tenía la seguridad, sino porque había cosas y personas y recuerdos que quería más.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

Ella tardó unos segundos en girar la cabeza. Perseguía con la mirada el recorrido de un automóvil deportivo; durante un minuto, el rugido de aquel motor dominó el ruido de la ciudad.

—Me gusta tu cabello —dijo al sonreír un gesto cansado. Luego, relajó sus facciones y cuando volvieron a tensarse había algo entristecido—. Y tus ojos, aunque, _obviamente_, no es su color natural.

Ray frunció el ceño apenas un poco.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —repitió, esta vez más despacio.

«_Está pensando en que le mientes. ¿No es lo que haces, a fin de cuentas? Sabe que eres un pequeño mentiroso_.»

—En que estoy equivocada —confesó al volverse hacia la ciudad—. Repito viejos patrones porque... —dio un suspiro y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios. Exhaló y Ray pudo ver las arrugas en su frente a medida que sus cejas se juntaban—. ¿Eres feliz, Ray? ¿Ahora? ¿Alguna vez has sido... muy feliz? Como la gente normal es feliz.

Ray agachó la mirada, ni siquiera se planteó el sentirse ofendido por no ser considerado una persona normal, no cuando era ella quien lo decían, porque él conocía la manera en que ella pensaba sobre la normalidad y la rareza.

—No.

—Ya —fue la réplica que dio como un suspiro.

Un segundo después, sintió el peso de una mano cálida sobre la suya, que estaba helada. Ray elevó la vista, con los ojos muy abiertos. Parpadeó varias veces, casi sin atreverse a respirar.

—Creo que yo tampoco —agregó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

Ray no acaba de reponerse a la sorpresa que le había causado al buscar contacto físico de manera deliberada (porque Ray ya sabía lo mucho que eso le costaba), cuando la mujer inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla sobre su hombro izquierdo. En aquél momento, sintió la primera gota resbalando sobre su piel. Miró al cielo. Estaba tapizado de espesas nubes que no permitían que la luna brillara. Había comenzado a llover.

—Ojalá yo pudiera hacerte feliz, me _gustaría_, ¿sabes?

El corazón de Ray, cuyo latido podía sentir en la garganta, aceleró su ritmo otro poco al escucharla susurrar aquello. Hubo una especie de vacío en su estómago y se volvió la sonrojada presa de una terrible y deliciosa sensación de vértigo. Con la mano libre, se sostuvo del pretil que les servía como asiento en la terraza del edificio.

—A mí también.

Ray no lo entendió entonces: que aquella frase había sido un lamento surgido desde el fondo de la incapacidad de ella para proveer amor (quizá porque ni siquiera ella misma lo había tenido jamás), más que una promesa o un deseo.


	9. Nardos: el peligro y el placer

VI

«Los nardos simbolizan el riesgo y los placeres peligrosos»

No era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero hasta entonces no se había dado tiempo para detenerse a contemplar la elegante construcción y el vecindario agradable que actuaba como su fondo. Silbó su asombro, protegiéndose del sol con una mano.

La luz de la tarde trepaba por el edificio. Había estado en uno de los rascacielos de C & R; antes de trabajar en el supermercado había sido repartidora en un establecimiento de comida japonesa; todavía podía recordarse corriendo por el lobby hasta que alguien, generalmente un guardia de seguridad, le ordenaba parar. Este conjunto de apartamentos era pequeño comparado con la mole de acero de la famosa compañía, pero no dejaba de ser impresionante. El barrio era bonito, limpio y tranquilo.

—Eres alguna especie de príncipe moderno —murmuró para sí misma, recién cayendo en la cuenta de las implicaciones.

Ray, que ya había alcanzado la puerta doble, se volvió con una bolsa en cada mano mientras ella hacía girar el llavero en un dedo una última vez. Los ojos color menta la contemplaron abiertos de par en par.

—Puedes pensar que lo soy —propuso con aquella elegante simplicidad que parecía reservarle a sus comentarios más raros y absurdos. Se alzó ligeramente de hombros, como si nada, pero sus labios acusaban la satisfacción que le había hecho sentir.

Ella soltó una carcajada, subiendo a su pequeña moto.

Le gustaba verlo sonreír de esa manera, una especie de calidez se encendía en sus ojos, ganando terreno a las miradas vacías salpicadas de algo oscuro que hablaban de un terrible dolor.

Su padre solía decir que somos los únicos que sentimos nuestro dolor, pero cuando ella miraba a los ojos de Ray, la máxima paterna parecía eludirla. Sin duda, algo en su interior respondía al llamado en ese par de iris aguamarina, vibrando quizá en sintonía por sacrificios y torturas muy similares. Algo en el interior de Ray correspondía al dolor que anidaba en su interior.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. No quería ni pensarlo.

No quería especular sobre las consecuencias de atender los gritos silenciosos de la locura, la angustia o la miseria, porque tendría que admitir que haber accedido a aquella propuesta de amistad había sido un error. Y cuando tuviera que alejarse, la ausencia de Ray le arrebataría el sentimiento de pertenencia, golpeándola de vuelta hacia el callejón oscuro al que sus demonios disfrazados de rareza la habían condenado mucho tiempo atrás.

Empujó aquellas aterradoras nociones de vuelta al lugar espantoso del que habían emergido, reflexionando que ese _lugar espantoso_ era en realidad un rincón de sanidad mental y buen juicio suplicándole detenerse ahora que todavía no era tarde. Un esfuerzo final de su instinto de conservación y de piedad por Ray para dar la espalda a los acontecimientos que iban a sumirlos en una profunda y fría oscuridad.

—Siempre me has parecido del tipo elegante —afirmó, sintiendo que, tras aquellas desafortunadas cavilaciones, hacía un esfuerzo enorme por sonar despreocupada—. Tienes todos esos modales y haces las cosas hilarantes que la gente refinada sabe hacer. Cuando comemos me haces sentir como un troll y tu ropa... —Otro silbido de apreciación antes de asentir en dirección al edificio—. Vives con la gente adinerada.

—No soy como ninguno de ellos.

Asintió, poniendo una cara triste sin poder evitarlo. Ella quiso decir que lo sabía, que en la mesa tenía las maneras del muchachito heredero con un gran apellido, pero que algo más se delataba en su preferencia por lo sencillo. Que en su forma de hablar hacía falta arrogancia y sobraba sumisión. Y que ese reflejo turbio en sus ojos, el aire ausente y los momentos de movimientos nerviosos, hablaban volúmenes acerca de otro tipo de vida.

—Venga ya, no era un insulto —se disculpó con una sonrisa—. ¿Alguna vez tomarás mis cumplidos como lo que son?

Ray agachó la mirada e hizo un sonido nasal similar a una risa.

—Te juro que me voy a esforzar.

—No lo hagas por mí —le sugirió, tirando de la correa entorno a su mentón tras colocarse el casco—. Hazlo por ti.

Al mirar por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que había hundido la cabeza entre los hombros. Ella dejó caer sus brazos y lo contempló con una sonrisa enternecida y triste.

—Oye, _príncipe_ —lo llamó, interrumpiendo el súbito abatimiento que había surgido desde aquel sitio, el callejón a oscuras cuya existencia se presumía en la sombra que pesaba en sus miradas—. Me estaba preguntando, ¿tienes algo qué hacer mañana por la tarde? Descansaré un par de días, pensé en una excursión a las montañas, ¿qué te parece la idea?

—Te... —Ray aclaró la garganta, pasando a su otra mano una de las bolsas con comestibles de lo más aleatorios. Se abstrajo mirando aquellas bolsas. Había algo que se escondía allí, en sopas enlatadas de sabores extraños y paquetes de pastas italianas que nada tenían que ver entre sí: Ray le mentía, total o parcialmente, él le mentía—. ¿Te interesa ir conmigo?

Fugazmente se preguntó qué tan sola debía sentirse, qué tan ansiosa se hallaba por descubrir y dar una explicación al enigma que le presentaba Ray con su mera existencia, que estaba dispuesta a volverse ciega ante las mentiras.

«_No lo hace por maldad_», se consoló a sí misma. «_Ray no mienten por maldad. Ray no es capaz de nada parecido a maldad._»

—A estas alturas, me deprime que tengas que preguntarlo.

Él cerró los ojos un instante, aspirando por la nariz para luego dejar ir el aire de golpe. Separó los párpados al mismo tiempo que asentía en silencio.

—Perfecto —festejó ella, asegurándose otra oportunidad para desenmarañar los secretos de este muchacho. Encendió el escúter y aceleró un poco—. Te estaré esperando aquí mismo. A las cuatro... Uhm, no, no. ¡A las cinco! —Gritó para dejarse oír desde la creciente distancia.

Aceleró, pero no consiguió huir de la creciente incertidumbre: que todo iría mal, que ella urgiría las cosas a ir aún peor y que detrás de unos ojos aguamarina salpicados de pena, había más y terribles secretos de los que podía imaginar.

Apretó el agarre que mantenía en el acelerador, subiendo la velocidad.

No quería _imaginar_, quería _saber_. Quería que Ray le confiara todos los misterios acerca del espectro de desdicha que caminaba pisándole los talones y comprobar que era el mismo que había estado persiguiéndola. Quería identificarse tanto con él y su dolor y quería que fuera recíproco. No quería quedarse sola y continuar el absurdo simulacro de vida, no quería volver a tener el gusto insulso de su día a día antes de Ray.

«_No quiero estar sola._»

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se negó a derramar.

* * *

_. . ._

—Ray, Ray, Ray... —suspiró ella con una nota de decepción en su angelical voz. El chico sintió como la culpa le atenazaba y bajó más la cabeza, avergonzado—. ¿Acaso no quieres ser tú quien me ayude a salvar a esas pobres almas? Ray, ¿no quieres estar presente cuando el Paraíso haya triunfado sobre la depravación?

—Mi señora. —Ray se inclinó ante ella—. Nada me complacería más.

—¿De veras? Porque no me parece que sea así, mi pequeño Ray. Te he dado tiempo suficiente para este plan tuyo junto con todos los recursos, pero continúas sin entregar ningún resultado.

El muchacho aspiró profundamente antes de responder.

—Yo... No quise forzar el ritmo de las cosas. La llegada de esta chica a Mint Eye... —La voz le temblaba lo mismo que las piernas.

—Levántate, Ray —le ordenó, pero él no se atrevió a hacerlo de inmediato. Su Salvadora suspiró con cansancio—. Hasta ahora, te permití actuar según tu criterio, pero veo que me he equivocado. —El cuerpo de Ray se tensó cuando escuchó el tacón golpear el mármol. Pensó en el elixir, pensó en manos que lo sujetaban mientras se retorcía de dolor y, lleno de vergüenza y asco, pensó en su patética súplica por el regreso de quien le había traicionado—. ¿Qué son todas estas consideraciones con la extraña que pretendes introducir a nuestro Paraíso? No has hecho más que retrasar y entorpecer mis esfuerzos, mi niño. Saeran lo habría hecho mejor.

Los tacones producían un dulce sonido mientras su Salvadora bajaba los escalones. Pronto, la delicada túnica cubrió su vista, aunque él se negó a levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos se habían llenado de agua y un nudo en la garganta lo estaba estrangulando.

«_Saeran lo habría hecho mejor._»

Ray sabía lo que significaba y se habría echado a sus pies a suplicar una oportunidad más, si su señora no hubiera extendió una mano hacia él. Sintió las uñas femeninas enterrándose en su mentón y obligándolo con violencia a alzar la cara.

—Me has fallado, Ray. Otra vez.

—No, mi Salvadora —suplicó él, sacudiendo la cabeza y causándose daño adicional—. He hecho todo por el Eterno Paraíso.

Pero destelló en el fondo de su memoria el rostro de Gracia y sintió nuevas lágrimas inundar sus ojos al comprobar que aquella afirmación suya carecía de veracidad. En algún punto había extraviado su propósito, confundiéndolo con el anhelo de no quedarse solo, de sentirse querido y saberse admirado. Se odió a sí mismo por su debilidad, por no haber sabido dibujar la frontera entre sus pueriles y egoístas deseos y sus labores dentro de Mint Eye.

No la había respetado a ella, a su Salvadora.

—¿Lo has hecho? —le reclamó hundiendo más los dedos en su piel al tiempo que acercaba su rostro para fijar sus ojos verdes en los de él—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que yo he estado viendo, Ray? A un chico torpe jugando a hacer amigos allá afuera. Has sido vanidoso y egoísta —agregó, su voz quebrándose al final—. ¿Por qué eres así, mi niño? Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero convertirte en una persona valiosa, pero tú te empecinas en cometer todos estos errores y decepcionarme.

—Yo solo quería... —Ray se perdió en los ojos esmeralda. Sollozó y trató de recolectar sus pensamientos—. Yo solo quería prepararla para su vida en Mint Eye. Pensé que podría ser una seguidora... y...

_He estado tan solo y quería que ella me acompañara. Quería un amigo. Quería..._

—Sigues siendo débil —dijo, esta vez con frialdad. Lo liberó, pero antes de alejarse, lo golpeó con la mano abierta. Ray cayó de sentón y se llevó las manos a la cara. Un hilito de sangre resbaló por su mejilla. Contempló el líquido escarlata, horrorizado—. Habrá que traer a Saeran...

Ray había cerrado los ojos, abstrayéndose en el dolor que sentía, cuando la escuchó decir lo último. Separó los parpados y se arrodilló frente a ella, con la frente sobre el mármol blanco.

—¡No! Por favor. Por favor —sollozó contra el suelo—. Por favor, no. Ella... no está preparada para él. Huirá, ella... Ella huirá si Saeran va a por ella. Mi señora, no permita que ella lo vea... Aún no, por favor. Yo la traeré, lo juro. Seré yo...

Hubo un lapso de agonizante silencio en el que solo escuchó el ruido de su propio corazón galopando dentro de su pecho y su respiración agitada.

—Ella me comprende —dijo en voz muy baja, llorosa—. Ella... ve lo que está mal en mí y no me juzga ni me tiene miedo.

Ray sorbió por la nariz, pero el llanto regresó con renovadas fuerzas en cuanto acudieron a su mente las maravillosas cosas que había descubierto en compañía de esa chica. Le aterrorizaba perderla, renunciar a la confianza en sí mismo que ella le hacía sentir, a la capacidad de reír y asombrarse, a la compañía y la admiración.

Le aterrada dejar a merced de Saeran.

—¿Qué clase de mujer es esa? —La oyó preguntar con auténtica curiosidad. Ray supo que estaba meditándolo y sintió un peso, de los muchos que estaba cargando, levantarse de sus hombros—. ¿Qué clase de persona provoca esta rebeldía en ti?

Ray sorbió por la nariz y luego restregándosela con el dorso de la mano. No se incorporó, pero alzó apenas un poco la mirada, viendo a su señora a través de los mechones de su cabello.

—Cuando ella esté aquí, lo descubrirá —aventuró, si bien con voz muy débil, también con una extraña valentía que no creyó poseer.

_Es ella_, se dijo. _Ella me hace valiente._

«_Idiota, me matas de risa. De veras no puedes darte cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, ¿verdad? Eres un imbécil bastante hilarante, Ray._»


End file.
